1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving a light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and a light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode in the light emitting layer to form excitons that discharge energy to emit light. Since the organic light emitting device is a self-emissive device, the organic light emitting device does not require an additional light source. Accordingly, the organic light emitting device is advantageous in terms of power consumption, a response speed, a viewing angle, and a contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting device emits red, green, blue, and white light according to the light emitting materials used. The organic light emitting device generating the white light includes a color filter to express a color. The light emitting efficiency of the organic light emitting device varies depending on the light emitting materials and the color filters used.